


啦啦队真的有必要带吉祥物吗

by SummerLouis



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 01:39:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18955312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerLouis/pseuds/SummerLouis
Summary: 杰弗逊高中篮球队比赛的时候从来不带吉祥物，直到他不请自来。T.J想要搞清为什么Cyrus不来看他的比赛，可是他不知道该怎么开口。





	啦啦队真的有必要带吉祥物吗

T.J带着他的队伍从更衣室里出来，穿过啦啦队的姑娘们，在她们过度热情的献吻和加油声里低下头。在穿过人群后，他下意识地扫了一眼观众席，不出意外Buffy带着女篮的姑娘们坐在一起，他用手肘推了一下走在他身边的Marty，让他看眼观众席；她的后排站着Jonah和Andi，边上还空着一个位置，大概是留给Cyrus的。

 

Cyrus没来看比赛。在搜寻了三遍观众席确定自己没见着想看的人之后，他叹了口气。在他走出更衣室之前几乎始终握着自己的手机，却没有短信也没有留言，他不知道Cyrus去哪儿了，自己发过去的消息也没得到回应，要不是他不能丢下比赛去把学校翻个遍，他一定会那么做的。他有那么丁点没表现出来的失落，很快又强迫自己专心于比赛。

 

“嘿，队长，那个吉祥物玩偶是什么时候出现的？”Reed从他身边经过走到自己的位置上等待开球的时候把脸皱在一起，这好像是他印象里第一次在赛场上出现这只代表杰弗逊高中的憨憨的棕熊吉祥物，不知道啦啦队从哪儿找来那么个乐意钻进这个大家伙的人，也不知道她们为今年的加油助威做了什么计划。

 

“谁知道。”T.J瞥了一眼啦啦队姑娘们聚集的方向，发现她们正围着那个看起来走路挺困难的、穿着玩偶装的人叽叽喳喳讨论比赛，根据他的目测来看那个玩偶装里大概塞了一个不太高的男孩儿或者一个不太漂亮的姑娘，他们最后一起在前排落座。然而Cyrus还是没来，尽管有一道从啦啦队那儿飞来的视线一直盯着他，他也懒得辨认到底是谁。

 

比赛开场的哨音响了。

 

他跳起后抢下球率先前突，在球第一次穿过篮筐落下时听到惊天动地的欢呼，这才是地区赛的第一场，这才是他的第一个进球，队友们冲过来和他庆祝这个开门红，他在余光里瞥见啦啦队女孩儿们也高兴地抱作一团，那个吉祥物玩偶正挥舞着学校的旗帜。

 

他笑起来，在开球的哨声响起之前冲过去给手舞足蹈的吉祥物人偶一个击掌，又接过裁判丢来的球，站在底线开球。

 

吉祥物愣了一下，他冲T.J挥了挥手，篮球队长没再朝他那儿多看一眼，大概也就是一时兴起。

 

在所有人的齐心协力下，比分拉开得很快，到第二节的末尾，他们已经获得了二十分的优势。中场休息，教练将他们聚集在场边，场地留出给了主场啦啦队——也就是杰弗逊高中啦啦队。体育馆内响起了音乐，从T.J的角度正好能瞥见热情洋溢的舞蹈环节。

 

使他诧异的是那只吉祥物玩偶在啦啦队的方阵周围来回穿梭，还懂得怎么和观众互动，小组赛前两年的气氛总是差了那么点，然而今天的热闹程度让他以为自己这是在州级赛的体育馆里了。那是他们今年的目标。

 

教练的策略和比赛前在更衣室里与他们讨论的没什么差别，T.J边往喉咙里倒饮料，边走神去看啦啦队和观众席。Cyrus还是没来，其他人好像都对此知情，毕竟他们没什么担忧的表情。Buffy刚从观众席上跨下来，好像有事想跟他们说。

 

Marty在教练放下战术板之后就跑过去和Buffy聊了几句，那姑娘的嗓门一直不小，他站得老远都能听清他们在讨论上半场比赛Marty那个丢球了的失误。

 

啦啦队的表演结束之后，那只棕熊还在场上活跃气氛，从一头跑到另一头，向观众席撒着彩色的纸屑。他笑起来，直到他们的吉祥物跑到他身边，塞给他一张纸条。他不明所以，刚想开口询问，他已经跑开回到自己的座位上去了。

 

T.J打开那张纸条，上面写着一句不知道从哪儿抄来的加油的话，字体歪歪扭扭的，怕是为了不被认出来用了非惯用手。他读了两遍之后把纸条塞进球裤口袋，中场休息的倒计时快要结束了，他把队友们召集起来，最后喊着口号为自己打气，“开门红，我们能赢的。”他说，“我们可是区域里最好的队伍！”

 

男孩儿们欢呼起来，在哨音里跑上球场。没有意外，他们不出意料地在下半场终场哨音响起的时候赢得了比赛。

 

不大的篮球馆在终场哨声吹响的那一刻被点燃。他们的第一场比赛就足够令人振奋，就算他们一直是地区里的传统强队，胜利也足够让这些十几岁的青少年们兴奋不已。他们的吉祥物第一个从观众席冲到了场地里，精准地找到篮球队长给了他一个黏糊糊毛茸茸的拥抱。

 

“嘿——”T.J没拒绝这个庆祝的拥抱，但用几分探究的目光盯紧了他们的吉祥物，那只棕熊好像真的完全融入了自己扮演的角色里，他挨个抱过场上的队员，甚至和一贯以严厉著称的教练击掌（要不是教练板着脸他一定也会抱上去的）。没什么特别的，他想，好像隐隐约约有点失落似的。

 

他们回到更衣室的时候，T.J终于又摸到了自己的手机，还是什么回复都没有，这反常过头，不过他还是将比赛的结果发给了Cyrus。等他洗完澡回来，手机上才终于有了一条来自Cyrus的回信——

 

[我就知道你们会赢，可惜我错过了比赛，化学竞赛补习:(]

 

[下一场在三周后，我希望那时候不会撞到你的补习]

 

[但愿如此，拉森老师总是不太好说话……介意我今天搭你的车回家吗？]

 

他回了个表情，推开更衣室的门。今天更衣室外面聚集的人好像有点太多了，除了女篮的那几个姑娘正在和Buffy用外面的白板复盘刚才那场比赛之外，平时不太出现在篮球场的Jonah和Andi都在，估计是在等Buffy结束。他和他们打了声招呼，想和这些人再确认一些事情。

 

“今天Cyrus没来，你们知道为什么吗？”他在寒暄过后开口。

 

“他其实……”

 

“拉森老师留他讨论化学竞赛的事情。”Andi抢过Jonah的话头，话流畅得像串供好的证词似的，可能Jonah的反应更真实一点。然而后者看了身边的姑娘一眼，决定老老实实闭嘴。

 

Jonah抓抓头发，他差点脱口而出Cyrus其实来看了比赛，这是个应该对T.J保密的事实。因为Cyrus不想让T.J知道他套在一个难受的玩偶服里在场上跑得一身汗，这根本不符合他的性格，要不是这能为他换取足够的体育分数，他大概也不会答应啦啦队的指导老师。再说Cyrus在比赛结束后和啦啦队的姑娘们带走了，那些总是看起来不太好惹的妹子们好像挺喜欢新上任的吉祥物似的。

 

T.J确信一定有什么事是其他人都知情而他被蒙在鼓里的，可是他暂时找不到答案。


End file.
